1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current transmission component, and more particularly to a probe structure having two current transmission paths and high structural stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, various types of electronic circuit components in an electronic device generally use a probe for connecting the components. In addition, related electrical testing procedures are conducted to ensure the functionality of the electronic circuit components after the electronic components are manufactured. In an electrical testing procedure, different parameters of the electronic circuit components are tested, wherein a probe is generally used for testing the conduction status of the electronic circuit component. In the area of electronic components and devices, products such as Pogo Pin use a probe structure as a connector for connecting various types of electronic circuit components, or as a detector for conducting an electrical test of the electronic circuit components. Regardless of being used for a detector or connector, the probe structure must take its electric conductive status as a major factor into consideration.
For example, a conventional probe structure used as a connector comprises a sleeve, a needle shaft and an elastic member, and an opening is formed on a side of the sleeve, and the other side of the sleeve is sealed. The needle shaft have a groove, and elastic member installed in the groove, such that after the needle shaft is pressed, an inner wall of the sleeve is in contact with the needle shaft to define a conductive channel, and the needle shaft resumes its original position by a reverse elasticity of the elastic member, so that current can be transmitted to the electronic components through the conductive channel.
However, the needle shaft may be separated from the sleeve easily by external vibrations produced during the process of operating the needle shaft of the aforementioned probe structure, so that the conductive channel may be affected to cause poor contact or disconnection. As electronic components become smaller and smaller, the probe structure must be miniaturized. Therefore, finding a way of overcoming the drawbacks of the conventional probe structure in such as small structure and improving the efficiency and performance of electric conduction demands immediate attention and feasible solutions.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a probe structure in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and problems of the conventional probe structure.